The operation of operating and monitoring systems can be more complex in safety-critical large-scale technical installations, with the operators of the installations carrying out tasks which can take up their full attention.
WO 2011/117061 describes a method for monitoring the state of attention of an operator of a production device, which method is used to reduce losses of quality during production but also to reduce damage to production devices and even risks to the health and life of the employees in the event of decreasing concentration as a result of overtiredness or overloading of the employee. In this case, operating or response times of the operator of the installation are determined for repeated operating processes from signals from sensors and operating elements of the production installation in a provided evaluation unit and are statistically evaluated, and reactions are initiated in the case of deviations from the norm.
Detecting and monitoring the degree of attention, for example in motor vehicles, are known, for example, from DE 102005015486 A1 and DE 201 19 203 U1.
In operating and monitoring systems of large-scale technical installations which are operated continuously, signs of fatigue of the operators cannot be excluded, for example, during a night shift, which can result in safety-critical events inside the installation.
The disclosure is based on a safety device and a method for detecting and evaluating the degree of attention of the operator of a technical installation or a technical process, and the operation and monitoring, for example, of a large-scale technical installation or a large-scale technical process.